


High

by darklionheart (MrsLionheart)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Average Joe Keith, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Businessman Shiro, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hook-Up, Insecure Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Keith (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scar Worship, Sex, Shiro is a Tease (Voltron), Shower Sex, Smut, Strangers, Top Keith (Voltron), hooking up at a bar, mentioned bottom keith, mentioned top shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/darklionheart
Summary: His mind was spinning. Spinning with thoughts about simply walking over to him. To simply sit down beside the businessman and ask him for his name, his number, every little detail Keith wanted to know.He wanted to know how he smelled. How that guy would feel underneath his fingers. How he would taste if Keith let his tongue wander over every single ridge of the others’ abs.Keith wanted to knoweverything.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	High

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sweethearts!!
> 
> I'm so happy I can finally share this work with you. It's one of my favorites so far because it's an idea that has been living rent-free in my mind for _weeks_ now and I finally found the motivation to write it down.  
> It was supposed to be a short thing, maybe a drabble with 1k to 2k words but alas... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ More for you all to enjoy! xD
> 
> It's also a very self-indulgent story, that holds a lot of my heart and passion and it was the biggest fun to write!
> 
> A special thank you to my babe Prongs who helped me beta this mess of a oneshot and hyped me up so much. You're a real blessing to my life and I love you so very much!! <3 <3 <3
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I did while writing and uh...
> 
> Have at it! :D

The small bar was well attended as Keith was sitting at the very back in a hidden booth that night. He took a sip of his whiskey and immediately felt the dark liquid burn on its way down his throat. He’d been sitting there for a while now, quietly enjoying his drink and observing the mob around him.

People of all ages, genders, even from all races. But due to the bar being nothing special, not even your average establishment, you could only see people from somewhat ‘fitting societies’. So it was no wonder that this one guy that had entered the bar a few minutes ago, caught everyone’s attention.

Especially Keith’s.

He was well-built—well, no. He was muscular, beefy to say the least, filling out his perfectly fitting suit to its limits. His jet black hair was neatly styled, the longer part on the crown of his head immaculately combed to the side. He looked like the perfect businessman.

His suit must’ve been from a known label, the fabric looking silky and smooth. His shoes were made of shiny leather, Keith thought he could probably even see his own reflection in them. And the guy even had a big golden Rolex sparkling at his wrist, totally meeting the cliché. Keith scoffed to himself at the thought of how misplaced the guy looked in this bar.

As time went by, Keith watched several people try starting a conversation with the beefy guy but being immediately rejected with a shake of his head and a friendly fake smile.

He wasn’t just good looking.

He was incredibly pretty.

His jawline was sharp, the shape of his nose smooth with a prominent scar over the bridge of it. His eyes were gray and his gaze piercing as he watched his surroundings. He radiated that heavy aura of confidence, cockiness, and dominance.

And that was grating on Keith’s nerves, so he decided to have a little fun and tease that guy. Keith downed the last remains of his whiskey before he got up and made his way to the bar.

A blonde woman, tall and pretty, legs for days was the next one being nicely told that he wasn’t interested in her. As she left, Keith took advantage of the empty seat beside him. He ordered another drink before he shot the beefy guy a quick once-over. From near, he looked even hotter, the muscles underneath his stretched suit shifting and moving, straining the collar of his button-down shirt and the tie he was wearing.

Keith was entranced by the way he clenched his jaw from time to time, unknowingly showing Keith that he must’ve been nervous or angry, despite the indifferent expression on his face.

The glass with Keith’s drink was placed before him and he took a short sip of it before he got up from his seat, feigning to leave again for his usual sitting spot. As he was about to turn around, he  _ ‘accidentally’ _ tripped and spilled the dark liquid all over the guys’ white button-down and his tie.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry, dude! Wait, lemme just…” Keith started. He reached over the bar counter and grabbed some paper napkins, returned his attention to the businessman with his stained shirt. “I’ll try to clean that up.”

Keith was hoping for a reaction, for a scrunched-up face in anger while he felt the other up with the lame excuse of patting at the stain on the other’s shirt. But this guy was so collected, he almost seemed unfazed by the whole situation. And damn, that chest felt  _ so good. _ The more Keith let his hands wander over the white shirt, the more it clung to the guys’ skin and Keith could make out every single ridge of his abs.

But he wasn’t able to marvel all too long as the guy suddenly grabbed his wrist and kept Keith from his ministrations.

“It’s okay. Thank you for your effort but I’m gonna take care of it myself,” he said and his voice was deep, so smooth, it went through every fiber of Keith’s body. The businessman got up and left without another word. Keith watched him walk toward the men’s restroom, gaze slowly wandering over that guys’ broad back in the tight suit jacket, further down until Keith bit his lower lip at the sight of the others’ round butt.

This guy looked like modeled by God themself, the epitome of perfection. But his attitude… Keith would have to work harder if he wanted to get to that guys’ core as it seemed. He wasn’t one to back down from such a challenge and he hadn’t anything else planned for that night either, so why not give it a try?

Keith sat at the bar for five more minutes before the businessman returned from the restroom, his white shirt less stained but wetter from trying to wash out the remains of the whiskey. With a new glass in hand but the place next to him taken, Keith watched him take a seat further down the bar. He glanced at his Rolex and huffed a somewhat annoyed breath but still, his expression was carefully neutral as he ordered a new drink.

Keith considered letting it rest, for now, seeing that the guy must’ve been stood-up but he had something about him that caught Keith’s interest. He’d never been someone to show a lot of emotions himself but something about the way this guy was acting, about his arrogant demeanor, the dominance he radiated… Keith just wanted to break through all this, through his mask of indifference, wanted to tug just a simple reaction out of this guy.

_ ‘Well then,’ _ Keith thought.  _ ‘Let’s see when he gives up.’ _

He once again got up from his seat as he saw the place next to the businessman being abandoned by a guy that had ordered some beer for himself and his friends and was now returning to their table. 

Keith was already expecting an annoyed groan or an irritated sigh as he placed his bottom on the uncomfortable chair. But against all his expectations, he only got a quiet statement.

“I’m waiting for a client here and not interested in small talk with you, I’m sorry.”

Keith was tempted to laugh out loud, to simply cackle about that guy still sitting here and waiting for his client. A client that obviously wasn’t gonna appear anytime soon and had asked him for a meeting at this shady bar? Aw, Keith almost felt sorry for him for being tricked but honestly, that businessman could’ve done his research better.

“Dude, you’re here for…” Keith started as he fished his phone out of the pocket of his jacket and checked the time. “...an hour and a half already. Lemme take a guess that your client was supposed to be here an hour ago, right?”

Without looking at him, the guy immediately responded, his voice superior, words clipped. “Maybe they had an accident or something else happened.”

“You do realize that they’re not coming anymore, right? And honestly, what kind of client would ask you for a business meeting in such an establishment as this dirty bar?” Keith chuckled before he took a sip of his drink and continued. “Just accept that you’ve been tricked.”

Keith was expecting him to snap, to tell him to shut the fuck up. But all Keith noticed as he quickly glanced at the other was the clenching of his jaw, the way his muscles worked and moved underneath the freshly shaved, smooth skin.

“I’m sure something just got in the way,” he stated, voice completely bland.

“Then why didn’t they call to tell you and cancel the appointment?”

“The battery of their phone could be empty.”

Keith was impressed at the way this guy always had a retort ready at hand and back talked like a champion. He must’ve been a very good businessman and a hard negotiator, too.

“That’s a pathetic excuse...” Keith laughed and shook his head while staring at the dark liquid swirling in his glass. He was pretty sure that he’d finally cracked this guys’ hard shell but as he looked up again and his gaze locked with the others’ deep pools of gray, a shiver ran down Keith’s spine.

It went through Keith like a ray of electricity, he felt it deep in his gut as he was practically  _ melting  _ under this guys’ dark and piercing gaze. Keith was captured by the way he got pinned by it, unable to say a word, to breathe, to even  _ think. _

He just sat there and watched the other down his drink in one go before he got up and announced. “Anyway… I gotta go now.”

And then, he left.

*********

It’s been some days and Keith has often caught himself thinking about that beefy businessman but Keith knew that the chances to meet him were practically nonexistent.

But hope dies last, so Keith still dreamt of seeing that stoic, perfectly shaped face again with the prominent scar over his nose. The smooth skin pulled taut over his sharp jawline. And the way his muscles shifted underneath the snuggly fitting suit with every move he made.

Keith had told himself that daydreaming about something so unreachable wasn’t going to get him any. So he simply continued his daily life and soon that guy was just a far memory and a good story to tell his friends.

Friends he was about to meet just now as he entered the same bar and let his gaze roam over the tables. He spotted them with ease since Lance was already gesturing wildly and talking the loudest out of all people in the whole bar. He’d always been loud and obnoxious, Keith had even been highly annoyed by that at the beginning of their friendship. But soon enough he’d learned to appreciate the brunet for his good sides to not care about his small flaws anymore. It made Lance even more genuine.

Keith had almost reached their table as the others waved excitedly in his direction. But something suddenly caught Keith’s gaze. Some _ thing _ being the wrong word here, more like some _ one _ had caught his attention.

He noticed a guy sitting at the bar, gently swaying a glass in his hands, filled with a dark liquid. He was wearing a casual, black sweater but you could tell from the fabric that it was expensive. His slacks were dark gray and snugly wrapped around his well-toned thighs. His broad shoulders and his jet black, neatly styled hair looked way too familiar. Keith froze on the spot, two steps away from the table his friends were sitting at as realization dawned on him.

It couldn’t be, right? No, this guy would  _ never  _ come back to a bar like this. Not that peacockish, expressionless fucker from almost two weeks ago. Keith shook his head as he told himself that he must’ve been fantasizing.

He simply took a seat between Lance and their friend Matt as he greeted everyone around him, trying to distract himself from thinking about that businessman again. But he just couldn’t keep himself from sneaking stolen glances, secret looks, and roaming gazes in the direction of that beefy guy at the bar. At one point, Keith was pretty sure he’d recognized the same Rolex on the others’ wrist but this one wasn’t gold. It was silver instead, so he once again focused his attention back on his friends.

“Dude, you can’t imagine how funny that was! Like, for real. He tried to do a backflip but didn’t manage to finish the whole turn,” Lance cackled as he told their group about the newest TikTok he’d seen online. “So he fell on his back and then—oh my God, you won’t believe it—he posed like it was on purpose and the whole gym was laughing!”

Keith chuckled amused along with his friends but more because Lance was throwing a fit of bubbly laughter as he always did when he was telling a joke than about the story itself. Keith finished the rest of his beer before he got up and decided that it was his turn to pay for a round of drinks.

“‘kay, I’m gonna get the next round. Beer for everyone?” Keith asked before he turned to Matt’s little sister Pidge and added. “Except for you, I know you just want a coke.”

She just nodded and shot him a crooked smile while the others cheered happily, agreeing with his drink suggestion. Keith laughed more to himself before he turned around and made his way to the bar. His eyes immediately found the guy from before, still sitting at the same spot and Keith wondered for how long he must’ve already been there, all alone. But Keith just shrugged the thought off in mind as he continued his way.

He tried to find a spot where he could squeeze himself in between two other guests but it seemed like an impossible act at the moment. Then Keith noticed the two seats right beside that big guy in the dark sweater being abandoned by a couple that had been sucking faces for some time now. Seeing his chance, Keith immediately sat down on one of the stools, leaving an empty place between him and the other.

While he ordered the drinks and waited, he pulled out his phone to check the time, seeing that he’d been here for a little over an hour now, his thoughts drifting off again to that guy to his left. He hesitated to look over, tried to tell himself that he was still imagining things. But finally, he let his gaze wander over to him. Over smooth hands, neatly manicured fingers as they gently held a glass in between them. His gaze wandered further over well-toned, veiny forearms, the sleeves of his sweater pulled up, showing them off perfectly.

Keith was captured by the way this guys’ buff chest lifted as he inhaled a breath and how it gently lowered itself as he exhaled. And as he reached the others’ face, a prominent pink scar over the bridge of his nose standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin, Keith recognized him.

It  _ was  _ the guy from almost two weeks ago.

The arrogant businessman that Keith had wanted to tease but seemed unfazed by it, the beefcake that had rudely brushed him off that night—and had never left his mind since then.

Keith was taken aback as he watched him take a sip of his drink, the way his biceps moved underneath the fabric of his sweater and Keith felt the same heavy heat surge through his body again, just like the first night they met.

Keith smiled to himself before he turned around in his seat, fully facing the other now, and simply stated. “I see, you’re waiting again for a client?”

The guy didn't even look up before he answered. “Not really”

And Keith was briefly impressed by the way the other must’ve already been waiting for Keith to approach him.

“Oh, so you’re enjoying the nice atmosphere here?” Keith chuckled.

And then it seemed as if time had stopped as the big guy turned around in his seat and mirrored Keith’s position. He was now sitting right across from him, facing Keith directly, just that one empty barstool between them as he purred. “No, not that either. Maybe I’m just here to admire the nice view beside me.”

The smirk on that guys’ lips was lopsided, provocative, even  _ predatory  _ to say the least, and Keith felt it deep in his gut as it spread, flowing hot and heavy through his veins.

Was that guy really trying to flirt with him? Now, after he’d rebuffed Keith the last time without showing him any sign of interest? This was the very first time Keith saw any kind of reaction from him and it was rather breathtaking, to be honest.

And usually, Keith wasn’t one to bear a grudge but he also didn’t want to be an easy guy, so he simply decided to turn the tide as the drinks he’d ordered were placed before him on the counter. He leaned forward, placed one hand on the empty seat between them as he smirked, only mere inches away from the other’s face. “Too bad. That  _ nice view _ has to go back to their friends now.”

And then, he left.

Keith felt a wave of confidence surge through his body as he made his way back to his table, handed out the drinks he’d gotten them, and spent the rest of the night with them, talking and laughing. But not without casually sneaking some glances over to the bar, where the big guy was still sitting, back turned toward him again.

The sight of his broad back and shoulders, the delicate fabric being nicely stretched by his sheer size was a constant distraction and Keith had to concentrate to keep up with the conversations going on around him. Often enough he found himself drifting off in mind, imagining how the other would smell, feel, and even taste.

Keith wanted to feel him up, wanted to sink his teeth into the beefy flesh of the other guys’ neck. He shifted and squirmed on his seat as heat and arousal spread through every fiber of his body, burned him from the inside.

He knew he would probably never get the chance to even get near this guy again, considering that they were from totally different societies and that his attempt at flirting must’ve been a dumb perfidious game of his. But a man could have dreams, right? So why not imagining that big guy being the perfect pillow prince, willingly lying underneath Keith, begging him to take whatever he wanted?

Heat rose on Keith’s cheeks at that thought and he couldn’t suppress the lopsided smile that bloomed on his lips as he was currently fidgeting with the label of his beer bottle.

“Oh, so you think that’s funny, Mullet?” Lance suddenly called and Keith thought he’d been caught red-handed. But as the brunet continued talking, he realized that it just had been a case of wrong timing. “You’re really laughing about the fact that I embarrassed myself in front of Allura at work? Lemme tell you the whole story, then you won’t laugh anymore! It was horrible—no,  _ terrifying! _ ”

As Lance was going on about how he tripped at work and fell right into Allura’s lap—which ended in them going out for dinner, that Lance refused to call a date but was one after all—Keith noticed a tall and broad figure walking past him.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the guys’ back, the muscles shifting with every step he took toward the exit. Keith’s gaze wandered further down and he felt the next heatwave spread through his whole body because that ass looked damn fine in the tight slacks the big guy was wearing.

The other then turned around, his hand already at the handle of the door. His gaze was calm, serene but at the same time piercing and almost superior as he stared Keith down. Keith was pinned on the spot, unable to move, to think, to even breathe. And with another second passing, the businessman turned around and left.

Keith was still captured by the way the others’ gaze went through him, how he felt it deep in his soul although the guys’ face once again gave nothing away. Keith considered following him. He really thought about stopping him outside, grabbing him by the collar of his pricey, goddamn perfectly fitting sweater, and simply pushing him against the next wall to capture his full lips in a heated kiss.

But his friends seemed to have other plans for him, specifically Lance.

“Hey, Mullet! Are you even listening?” Lance asked as he shook Keith gently by his shoulder and tried to make out who he’d been staring after as he looked at the door. “Did you see a ghost or something? You’ve been staring at that door for some time now.”

Keith winced at being caught  _ again  _ while he’d been lost in his thoughts and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he noticed that everyone was staring at him now. He shook his head slightly as he felt his cheeks heat up again and mumbled. “No, I just thought I saw someone I know but I confused them.”

Lance lifted an eyebrow in confusion but as Keith just frowned back at him, he understood and continued telling his story from before. Keith scolded himself in mind to just let go and forget that guy again. He tried to tell himself that he would never see him again anyway, so why bothering?

He managed to get invested in Lance’s story and laughed heartily about it and the stories their other friends shared. Even Keith shared one of his own shenanigans from his youth. Soon after, their bantering simmered down and they decided to go home due to the late hour.

Keith spent one last thought on the big guy from before as he stopped for a brief moment at the threshold and looked back at the bar.

“You forgot something, buddy?” one of his friends, Hunk, asked.

Keith shook his head slightly, more to answer himself as to Hunk, shot him a small smile as he answered “Nah, ‘s all good,” and turned around to finally leave.

*********

Keith thought he could forget him. Keith really thought he could easily get rid of that big, beefy guy in his suit or the tight sweater and perfectly fitting slacks. But Keith being at the bar, almost every night since the last time he’d met him there, wasn’t a sign of that.

Keith had been sitting in the same booth from the first night he’d seen that guy here, waiting for his client, constantly checking the time on his golden Rolex.

Keith wanted to meet him again, wanted to get to know him. Wanted to get to know the guy that had been haunting his dreams, that had been fogging his mind since the first time he’d seen him. The guy with the broad shoulders and chest, the strong thighs, and nicely shaped ass.

He was also the guy Keith wanted to rail into the mattress so badly, he almost got a boner just thinking about it. He wanted to see that big guy squirming and whining underneath his touches. Wanted to take him apart until he was unable to form a coherent thought. Wanted to break him until he was only a babbling, writhing mess.

But the more nights Keith spent alone at the bar, not a single sign of the other, he finally realized that he would never see him again. That he’d played his chance of getting to know that mysterious businessman the night he tried to be hard to get.

He heaved a defeated sigh as he got up from his seat, finished off the last remains of his beer, and left the bar for good that night.

*********

Keith had been avoiding that bar for almost four weeks now but being invited by his friend group for a night out with drinks, laughter, and banter, he just couldn’t say no. Also, which reason would he have to not go there? It wasn’t like he could meet anyone interesting besides his friends, right?

That’s how he found himself sitting at a huge table, snickering at Lance’s newest shenanigans from work, and shooting him some teasing comments about it. Keith even managed to make Allura laugh so adorably at one of Lance’s many clumsy stories that she almost toppled over and Lance had to steady his girlfriend.

It felt like always and Keith was distracted enough to not even notice the other guests around him. That was, until a man, dressed in a tight-fitting, dark blue suit walked in and took a beeline to the bar, walking past their table on his way.

Keith’s senses were alerted, the tall figure looking too familiar and as his gaze fell on the man’s face, it felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over him.

The jet black hair, the pale, smooth skin of his face, and the familiar pink scar over his nose. No doubt, it was the same guy Keith had been trying to get over the last weeks. The same guy that he  _ hadn’t been able _ to get over the last weeks.

And he was once again captured by the way the big guy moved. The way the fabric of his pricey slacks hugged his thighs and ass so perfectly. The way he lifted his leg and took a seat on the barstool at the left side of the bar. Keith knew he was staring, unabashedly so, but he honestly couldn’t care less at that moment, his thoughts only revolving around that goddamn good looking businessman and what he wanted to do with him.

Keith was so in a trance that he didn't even notice that his friends had stopped talking. His attention was solely focused on the big guy’s back. He finally snapped out of it as Matt gently bumped into him with his arm and asked. “Hey, you know that dude?”

Keith’s cheeks suddenly felt hot, the heat slowly spreading from there over his neck and even up to the tip of his ears as he stared wide-eyed at his friend and stuttered. “N-no. I uh… I dunno that guy.”

Matt continued to stare at him as if he was trying to read Keith’s face but soon after a lopsided smirk found its way onto his lips.

“Okay, gotcha buddy.”

They all got back to their conversation, Hunk telling them how he created a new recipe all by his own and was currently trying to bribe his boss into adapting it on the menu of their restaurant. And all while Keith sunk lower and lower on his seat, arms crossed over his chest with a pout on his lips, trying his best to avoid the other over at the bar.

He tried.

Keith honestly tried to not look but it was like this guy was a magnet and his eyes were drawn to it, drawn to every move he made. Every single breath the beefy Adonis took made the material of his suit stretch pleasantly around his broad back.

Keith snapped out of his trance for the third time already as he heard his friends laugh about whatever Matt had told them just a second ago. He was well aware that he wasn’t really there, his gaze already drifting off again to the bar as he stopped himself and bit down hard on his lower lip. The sting helped a little but not for too long.

His mind was spinning. Spinning with thoughts about simply walking over to him. To simply sit down beside the businessman and ask him for his name, his number, every little detail Keith wanted to know.

He wanted to know how he smelled. How that guy would feel underneath his fingers. How he would taste if Keith let his tongue wander over every single ridge of the others’ abs.

Keith wanted to know  _ everything. _

But he was also aware of that guy wearing a suit like he did the first night they’d met. And him wearing a suit meant that he would probably have a meeting with one of his clients again. Keith wouldn’t want to go over, only to be interrupted. He was sure that this guy would drop him in an instant for the client, so there was really no point in trying.

An hour passed. An hour in which Keith was constantly torn between trying to focus on the conversations of his friends around him and getting lost in thoughts staring at the back of the big guy at the bar. At some point, his mind had even gotten so far that he had to scoot closer with his chair underneath the table because he was sporting a boner and had to hide it. As he managed to get rid of it again, Keith sighed defeatedly only to suck in a surprised breath the next moment as Matt suddenly whispered in his ear.

“Dude, you’ve been staring at that beefcake for an hour now, you’re almost drooling. And you’re not even listening to us anymore,” Matt said, gesturing around the table and Keith realized that all his friends were staring amusedly at them. “Just move your ass over there and get him already!”

With a gentle bump of his fist against Keith’s arm, Matt encouraged him to stand up and do just that. Keith hesitated for a second, earning himself an annoyed groan from Lance accompanied by excessive eye-rolling.

“Mullet, just go!” Lance chuckled and this time, Keith didn’t hesitate as he shot up from his seat.

He felt nervous, his heart was pounding fast and heavy inside his chest. His hands were sweaty and he heaved a deep breath before he turned around, made his way to the bar. The big guy was still sitting at the same spot he’d seen him all night and Keith also noticed that the seat beside him was still free. But just as he was about to claim it as his sitting spot, a tall brunette placed her plump ass on the black bar stool and Keith had to make a beeline to the stool right next to her.

Her flirting was flamboyant, almost overdone as she was constantly groping and touching at the businessman’s right arm with her perfectly manicured fingers. His face was indifferent, as always, but Keith could tell from the way the other guy lifted one of his eyebrows as he stared her down, that he was annoyed. And just like that, their eyes met for a brief moment before Keith looked away again, lips stretching into a lopsided smirk.

He heard the low timbre of the other guys’ voice as he talked quietly to the woman. Soon after Keith heard her click her tongue before she got up from her spot and left without a word. Now, there was no one between them anymore.

From the corner of his eye, Keith looked the big guy over once again. He was perfectly dressed, from his shiny shoes, the tight-fitting slacks and jacket, up to his freshly shaved face and the neatly styled hair. Even the prominent scar over his nose made him look all the more handsome. Keith didn’t see it as a flaw. No, it was proof that this man was real, was actually sitting pretty close to him.

Keith suddenly felt unsure of how to handle the situation. Should he simply go for it? Simply start small talking to that guy? They were way past that, Keith thought, as he briefly remembered their last encounter, so he simply dismissed that idea.

And before Keith could overthink the whole thing, the barkeeper unintentionally gave him the right idea by asking what Keith wanted to drink.

With a quick glance to the side, Keith noticed that Mr. Businessman had just finished his drink. Keith told the barkeeper his order and after mere moments, two glasses with ice and whiskey were placed on the counter right before him. He thanked the guy behind the bar, who winked back at him and turned around again.

With a swift motion, Keith slid one of the glasses over the smooth surface of the counter to his left and as he followed it with his eyes, it got caught by a big hand, just as he’d expected it. Dexterous fingers, gently wrapped around the glass, started to turn it around and Keith was captured by the way the dark liquid in it swayed from side to side. Without looking up from them, Keith swallowed hard around the lump in his throat before he asked. “Been stood-up again?”

The silence weighed heavy as a few moments passed without neither of them saying a word and Keith felt his resolve slowly crumble. Did he read it wrong? Did he really play his chances the last time? Damn him and his competitive brain…

As more time passed—and Keith could swear it must’ve already been  _ minutes  _ because it felt so long—he heaved a defeated sigh and was about to take a leave as he saw the other taking a sip of the whiskey right before he answered. “No. Just wanted to have a drink after a long and tiring day at work.”

Keith huffed a somewhat relieved but also incredulous breath as he stared at his own drink and chuckled. “And you chose _ this bar _ for it? You could’ve found much better ones just down the street, yanno?”

Another moment of silence and Keith was almost desperate to hear the other’s voice again, low and smooth, resounding in every fiber of Keith’s body, sending a pleasant shiver up and down his spine, every time he spoke.

“You’re right. The bar is not the best around and the drinks aren’t either,” the guy stated, carefully neutral.

“Then why did you come here after all,” Keith asked and turned his head to the side so that he could eye the big guy in all his glory, sitting there beside him, the glass with whiskey at his lips. Keith watched his Adam's apple bob as the other swallowed and the mental image of himself licking a wet stripe over it, mouthing at the sensitive skin there popped up in Keith’s mind.

Keith felt his cheeks burn, his gut pleasantly twisting with arousal, the burning sensation spreading through his whole body, and making his skin tingle with want.

The want to touch and be touched. The want to taste and be devoured. The want to take everything he wanted and to give everything he had to offer.

In a fluid motion, the businessman turned around, fully facing Keith now with an indifferent, almost expressionless face. At least that’s what anyone else would think, looking at him.

But the fire Keith saw in his gaze, the intensity of his eyes, staring Keith down, pinning him right to the spot went through him like a stroke of lighting. It set his senses alight, and fueled the small flame inside him, now fully rising into a bonfire of lust, hunger,  _ want _ .

The big guy’s voice was smooth, so incredibly low, and reverberated through Keith’s whole body as he purred.

_ “Because of you.” _

*********

Keith found out his name was Takashi Shirogane and that he was the CEO of an investment company. His friends called him Shiro, hence Keith could call him by his nickname, too.

Nothing to wonder about, considering they were currently breathing in each other's air, lips connected, tongues sliding into each other's mouth like they owned them.

“Fuck, you smell so good  _ mmh…” _ Keith said as they parted to breathe. A low chuckle from Shiro and Keith felt his dick twitch as the big guy started to suck gently on his skin, mouth making its way down over his jaw and neck.

“Mmh—and you  _ taste  _ so good,” Shiro hummed.

Keith felt lightheaded and drunk. Not just from having one, maybe two—or more—whiskeys but also from the electrifying feeling of Shiro’s hands roaming all over his body while his back was pressed against the wall. Shiro’s loft apartment was huge and must’ve been expensive, considering the part of town he lived in. But Keith wasn’t really paying attention to the interior.

He was consumed by the fact that his body felt on fire by just a mere touch of Shiro’s huge hands. He groped and picked at Keith’s clothes, desperate to get them off. The younger man chuckled amusedly at the low growl that sounded through the dimly lit living room as Shiro tried to pull Keith’s shirt up but failed because his lips were unable to let go of Keith’s neck.

“Hey, big guy. Take your time, we don’t need to ru— _ hnngh… _ Fuck, Shiro!” Keith tried but he was interrupted as the collar of his shirt was roughly pulled to the side and Shiro’s teeth sank into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder.

Keith moaned loud and unabashedly, the whole situation feeling much better than anything he could’ve ever imagined. Shiro was gentle but strong, his hands knew exactly where they needed to touch Keith to send a pleasant shiver down his spine. Not to mention how skilled and precise Shiro’s mouth and tongue were.

Keith was soon unable to hold back. The more Shiro felt him up, pressed his big, muscled body against his own, the more Keith melted into the touches and wanted to have him all.

“I know. But patience isn’t one of my traits,” Shiro purred at his ear and Keith felt it deep in his gut.

He grabbed Shiro by his chin, lifted his head, and captured his lips in a searing kiss, tongues immediately diving into each other's mouths. Keith sent his hands on a mission as they slowly wandered down the silky fabric of Shiro’s button-down, the jacket he’d been wearing already long forgotten, laying on the floor at the entrance.

Keith fiddled with the buttons, took his time to open them one by one but after the third Shiro suddenly grunted, interrupted their kiss, and leaned back. With a swift motion, he pulled his shirt over his head and sent it flying through the room. Without missing a beat, he leaned back down and continued where they’ve left off before.

Shiro pressed one of his strong thighs between Keith’s legs, grinding against his growing bulge. All he could do was revel in the sweet sweet friction, the need for more as Keith moaned loud and long-drawn, his head falling against the wall with a soft thud.

They were like fire and ice, complete opposites, even in themselves. Where Shiro always had been calm and collected one from the beginning, Keith had been a hothead, made decisions on the go without thinking much about it. But right now as they were making out in Shiro’s apartment after talking for a few hours before, Shiro was the impatient hothead and Keith wanted to take things slow.

Keith wanted to savor every single detail, every smell, every taste, every way that big guy felt, the mysterious businessman he’d been dreaming about. Keith wanted to imprint it all in his memory, being well aware of the fact that this would probably be nothing more than a fling. A one-night-stand. No feelings involved, no attachments.

And it was no wonder, considering that Shiro was a somewhat rich and successful businessman and Keith—well, Keith wasn’t a bad guy, really not. He had a decent job as a bike mechanic with a fair pay and lots of free time. He wouldn’t get rich working there but he also wasn’t living at his minimum. So, it was obvious that Shiro wanted him for his bed and not his home.

And Keith thought he couldn’t care less as he felt strong hands wander down over his chest, stomach, and finally reached the buckle of his belt. Shiro was once again impatient, Keith almost thought that he was nervous as he took way too long with it. Keith pulled back from their kiss and giggled into Shiro’s neck.

“Are you excited, big guy?” Keith rasped. He nibbled gently at Shiro’s earlobe and a soft low moan ripped through the darkness.

“Mmh, maybe...? A little…? Most likely…?” he answered between placing wet kisses along Keith’s jawline.

Keith stilled for a moment, the smirk on his lips slowly dying down. He tried to process what Shiro had just said and if he really meant it. But he couldn’t get far with his thoughts as Shiro slipped his big hands underneath his tank top. A jolt of electricity went through Keith’s body as Shiro’s fingers brushed gently over one of his nipples. He bucked his hips forward and gasped for air, his hardon pressing against Shiro’s—and holy fuck, he was  _ huge _ !

“Keith… God,  _ Keith _ !” Shiro hummed, softly panting into Keith’s ear. A shiver shook his frame and Keith had to bite his lower lip briefly to distract himself from getting lost in the consuming feeling of lust.

“Hm? What’s the matte— _ haah! _ ” Keith asked as Shiro bit down where his shoulder met his neck. He licked over it, trying to soothe the pain with gentle kisses, his soft and plump lips feeling sinfully good on Keith’s hot skin.

“Mmmh, you’re still wearing too much…” Shiro whispered and tugged once again at Keith’s tank for emphasis. With a soft chuckle, Keith leaned his head back against the wall and gently pushed the big guy back. Keith missed the warmth of his body instantly, the sweet pressure of Shiro’s huge bulge against his own. But the anticipation for much better things to come fueled him in his actions as Keith grabbed the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head.

Shiro’s hands were on Keith’s belt buckle in a split second, going for the second attempt to open it and this time successfully. He pulled Keith’s jeans down in one go, together with his boxers. Sucking in a sharp breath as the cold air hit his member and it sprung free, fully erect in all its glory, Keith couldn’t suppress the shiver that washed over him.

He couldn’t make out a lot in the dim lighting of the room but he did notice the way Shiro’s gaze lit up and how he licked his lips in anticipation. As if he was looking at the most delicious meal he’d ever seen in his whole life.

And Keith reveled in it, he felt the heat of his own lust rush through his veins as his dick twitched with interest and he groaned quietly.

“Fuck, Keith… You’re so pretty, your cock… I wanna… can I...?” Shiro gasped, kneeling right in front of Keith and his gaze was dark, full of want,  _ so needy _ . All Keith could do was nod once in approval before he leaned his head against the wall, cursed through gritted teeth, and his eyes fell shut at the breathtaking feeling of Shiro’s hot mouth closing around the tip of his cock.

_ “Fuck, Shiro…” _

His hands flew to Shiro’s head, one of them grabbing a handful of his silky black hair, the other cupping his cheek. Keith heard him hum softly, mouth still closed around his twitching member as Shiro took him in deeper. Keith felt it pooling low in his gut, the consuming warmth of pleasure before it slowly spread through his body until he felt it everywhere, his skin tingling pleasantly from it.

Shiro was skilled, his tongue swirling and licking at his shaft, taking him all in as far as the big guy was able to and as Keith looked down, his eyes widened in surprise. Shiro was staring right back at him, the gray of his eyes almost completely swallowed by his pupils, blown wide with arousal as he tried to smile around his mouthful of Keith’s cock.

Keith groaned at the beautiful sight of Shiro kneeling in front of him, pink lips wrapped around his length. Keith’s brain needed a moment to process what exactly was happening as Shiro’s smile suddenly died down and his gaze turned dark with determination. In a slow but fluid motion, Shiro swallowed him down completely until Keith’s length was buried deep down his throat and his nose pressed against Keith’s pelvis.

Keith sucked in a sharp breath and cursed. “Holy shit— _ haah, fuuuuck! _ God, Shiro… that feels so— _ so good! _ ”

Shiro’s hot mouth wrapped around him and let alone the knowledge of being completely swallowed by him, buried deep inside Shiro’s throat almost sent Keith over the edge. This felt better than any other blowjob he’d ever gotten.

Shiro’s eyes were closed but Keith was still staring in awe at him, marveling at the breathtaking sight before him. Shiro inhaled deep through his nose as his eyes snapped open, gaze immediately zeroing in on Keith’s.

Shiro’s gaze was captivating, it felt as if he was looking right into Keith’s soul with a burning desire, a consuming lust in them.

Keith’s eyes fell shut as Shiro pulled back, started to bob his head in slow and deliberate motions, his tongue constantly licking along his shaft. It was getting harder and harder for Keith to hold back.

His mind was clouded with the overpowering feeling of Shiro’s lips around his length, the way he sucked him in, deep into the hot wetness of his mouth. It was almost too much as Keith thought he’d lost this battle. Gathering the last remains of willpower, he pulled harshly at Shiro’s hair and panted. “ _ STOP! _ Fuck, Shiro… Please stop. I’m gonna come if you keep that pace up.”

Shiro’s grin was lopsided, wicked even, and his lips were red and shiny with spit from sucking Keith off. The sudden urge to smother them with his come and spread it all over Shiro’s plump lips washed over Keith. He squeezed his eyes shut and had to concentrate not to come on the spot just thinking about this. But if Keith didn’t want the night to be over way too early, he had to hold out for a little longer.

“Holy shit, Shiro. You’re gonna be the death of me…” Keith growled. He grabbed Shiro’s chin harshly, pulled him up and met him halfway, claiming his mouth in a dirty kiss. Keith tasted himself on Shiro’s tongue, and he shouldn’t enjoy it as much as he did but it only fueled the fire in his loins, making his dick twitch with interest.

Keith interrupted the kiss and stared Shiro down.

He felt powerful like that. Having the big guy kneeling in front of him, eyebrows pinched, mouth slightly agape. His lidded, almost  _ submissive  _ gaze was more than Keith could’ve ever dreamt of.

“How about we take this to your bed? Lemme return the favor and make you feel good, too,” Keith whispered. Shiro’s eyes lit up and with a sudden move, he got up and pressed Keith against the wall with his strong body.

“I’m curious about what you’re gonna do to me…” Shiro purred before capturing Keith’s lips in a breathtaking kiss.

They somehow managed to make their way to the bedroom without tripping once. Considering that Keith’s jeans and boxers were still pooling around his ankles while they couldn’t let go of each other, it was quite an accomplishment. As they finally reached their destination and Shiro let go of him to turn on the dim light behind his huge bed, Keith sucked in a sharp breath at the sight.

The furniture seemed to be extravagant. Expensive wasn’t even a definition for it anymore. The surfaces were so shiny, Keith could see a reflection of himself in most of them. The bed was so big, at least four people could easily sleep on it without getting too close to one another. And the sheets…

The sheets looked like they were made of pure silk and Keith was pretty sure they actually were. Suddenly, he noticed something above him—from the ceiling, to be precise—reflecting the light, and Keith’s head immediately snapped up.

His breath hitched as he stared at himself in the huge mirror that was installed right above the bed.

“Y-you have a mirror? On your ceiling?” he asked incredulously. Shiro kneeled on his bed and Keith watched the mattress dip underneath the weight in the reflection. He followed Shiro’s every move as he made his way to the middle of the bed on all fours and finally turned around. He let himself plop down to stare right back at Keith in the mirror with a smug grin on his red lips as an answer. Keith chuckled low and shook his head as he returned his gaze to Shiro while he was still naked from his hips downwards.

“Kinky,” he snickered before he kicked his boots off, together with his pants and boxers. He got on the bed, on all fours himself, and slowly made his way toward Shiro who laid there, ready for Keith.

It almost seemed as if Shiro was offering him to take whatever he wanted, considering the relaxed and smooth smile on the businessman’s lips while he was leaning back on his elbows.

Keith was well aware of the fact that Shiro was still wearing his slacks. But the way the material stretched under the strain of the huge bulge between his legs, showed Keith that Shiro must’ve been as fired-up as he himself was.

They had time, right? The whole night at least. And Keith wanted to make it last as long as possible. So he crawled over Shiro’s muscled body, straddled his still clothed hips, and stared him down while looming over him.

“You forgot to take off my pants,” Shiro stated with an amused smile.

“I know,” Keith answered in a heartbeat.

“But this won’t work, if I still wear my pants, yanno?” Shiro tried again and wiggled his body for emphasis underneath Keith. He closed his eyes for a brief moment to collect himself, the feeling of Shiro’s bulge rubbing against his ass being a dangerous distraction. Keith took a deep breath and steeled his nerves before he opened his eyes again and his gaze locked with Shiro’s.

“I’m also well aware of that fact,” he said before he leaned down and whispered right into Shiro’s ear. “Although pulling them down over your ass would already be enough for me.”

Keith remembered the needy gaze Shiro gave him right before they moved to the bedroom, the subliminal devotion to it. He wanted to fuck that big guy so bad, wanted to make Shiro squirm and writhe underneath him. His whole mind was clouded with that one thought.

As Keith pulled back and noticed Shiro’s surprised gaze with a pulled up eyebrow, he couldn’t suppress the smug smirk spreading on his lips.

“You wanna fuck me so bad, huh?” Shiro asked and Keith was unable to keep a straight face anymore as Shiro even started to excessively wiggle his eyebrows. The younger man burst out laughing and collapsed on Shiro’s sturdy chest, leaning his forehead against it. Shiro soon joined him and Keith felt his body shake with laughter underneath him.

The sight before him as Keith looked up again was stunning. He’d never seen Shiro laugh so wholeheartedly before and it made his heart skip a dangerous beat. Keith’s laughter slowly died down as he realized where his thoughts were going and he cleared his throat. He shook the thoughts off in mind before he once again loomed over Shiro and pressed him down onto the sheets with a mischievous smile.

“I mean, look at you. Lying here before me, ready and willing, looking at me like you  _ really  _ want it,” Keith teased. He stared right into the dark abyss of Shiro’s gray eyes, tried to find the slightest sign of resistance in his gaze but all Keith could see was a silent plea. And he wasn’t one to deny Shiro a wish.

Keith leaned down and kissed him, slow and languidly, lips savoring his sweet taste. They made their way down over his sharp jawline and the soft skin of his neck before the younger man started to suck and nibble at it. A soft moan ripped through the quiet bedroom and Keith felt it as he placed a wet kiss right underneath Shiro’s Adam's apple.

Taking his time, Keith wandered further, slowly moving his body down again to finally get his hands on Shiro’s belt buckle. He stopped there for a brief moment and looked up at Shiro. His gaze was dark, full of hunger and Keith smiled to himself in anticipation of what was about to come.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath as Keith unbuckled his belt, gasped with each movement, grunted, and groaned quietly while Keith carefully pulled the zipper over Shiro’s hardon.

“God, Keith! You’re  _ really  _ taking your— _ hah _ —time here…,” Shiro panted.

Keith hummed in response as he placed a soft peck right underneath Shiro’s navel and a shiver shook his frame. Then suddenly, he growled and got up with a swift motion. He pushed Keith away in the process and pulled his slacks and boxers down on his own. The moment they fell on the floor, Shiro let himself fall back down on his bed, cock proudly standing up and gently swaying.

Keith swallowed hard.

Shiro was big, not to say  _ huge _ . His cock was thick and veiny, the tip flushed a pretty pink with a small bead of pre-come oozing from it.

Keith was stunned, he couldn’t help but stare. He’d never seen such a perfect cock before. He wanted nothing more than to taste him and trace every single vein with his tongue.

Keith wasn’t aware of his staring, of his eyes roaming over the scars covering Shiro’s chest and stomach. They made Shiro seem real, more genuine, so unbelievably pretty and unique.

Keith let one of his thumbs run gently over a thin white line right above Shiro’s right hip.

“Ugh, stop staring!” he groaned, his voice muffled. Keith looked up and saw Shiro covering his face with both hands, the tips of his ears flushed a deep red.

Could it be? Was Shiro really being self-conscious? The cocky, oh so stoic, calm, and collected businessman? Keith didn’t know how to act as he stared directly at Shiro, who carefully peeked through his fingers and groaned once again louder this time.

“I know it looks bad… It’s just…They just...,” Shiro stammered, still trying to hide his face.

It felt unreal, almost unbelievable for Keith how bashful Shiro was all of a sudden. But he finally snapped out of his stupor as he reached forward and grabbed both of Shiro’s hands, pulled them away from his face.

“Hey, no. It’s okay. I…” Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat and tried to find the right words. “Shiro, you’re…  _ breathtaking _ .”

Shiro blinked a few times, his gaze incredulous. Keith leaned further toward him while he kneeled between Shiro’s legs and captured the big guys’ lips in a languid kiss.

Keith couldn’t quite understand how Shiro could think like that because he was the most perfect man Keith had ever seen. His fit body with muscles in all the right places, strong and sturdy. His perfectly shaped face, sharp jawline, striking features, and eyes as dark as a cloudy night sky. Even his scars all over his body, each one telling a story of its own were perfect.

For Keith, Shiro was the embodiment of perfection. Everything about him was simply stunning and adorable. And Keith wanted to make him feel good, wanted to worship every single part of his body. 

Keith deepened their kiss, tried to put all of the passion, all of the emotions he felt for the beautiful man lying underneath him in just that one kiss. He still wasn’t sure what exactly his feelings meant, considering they just met, barely talked, and were already there, having a one-time thing. A fling. Nothing more.

But something about him made Keith’s chest constrict, made his heart stutter, and his throat feel dry. Keith knew he wasn’t supposed to let himself fall so easily and usually, he wouldn’t.

But Shiro…

He was different. So confident on the outside but insecure on the inside. Keith wanted to take it all away from him, wanted to make him feel good and— _ appreciated _ .

Their kisses started to get sloppy, heated, and uncoordinated but Keith wouldn’t want it any other way. Shiro felt good underneath him, his skin hot and smooth. Keith felt every single ridge of his abs as his hands made their way down, felt every fine line, every scar and he wanted  _ more _ .

Keith wanted to feel  _ everything _ .

And so Keith just went for it.

He took his time, hands sliding down Shiro’s sides as his skin puckered underneath Keith’s touches and it fueled his own lust even more. Keith’s mouth went on a dangerous journey, sliding over hot, flushed skin, further down.

He sucked in one of Shiro’s nipples, let his tongue circle the hard nub. The big guy arched his back slightly underneath him as he gasped, his voice slowly trailing off into a soft moan.

Keith wanted to hear every little sound he made, wanted to make Shiro gasp, groan and moan out loud in pleasure as he went further, leaving a wet trail of sloppy kisses on his way. Keith was on all fours, slowly moving down until he reached his destination and stilled for a moment.

He once again marveled at how impressive Shiro’s cock was. Keith licked his lips in anticipation, wanted nothing more than to taste him, to take him in as deep as he could. He was ready to take it all.

Keith lowered his head, let his tongue slide out, and in a long drawn, slow-motion Keith licked a wet stripe from the base of Shiro’s cock up to the tip before he gently closed his mouth around it.

Keith couldn’t suppress the groan that escaped his throat, the head of Shiro’s cock feeling heavy on his tongue. His heady scent filled Keith’s nose and lungs, the size of Shiro being almost overwhelming. Shiro’s head fell back down on the mattress as he hummed low and Keith started to slowly work his way down, taking him in deeper.

Keith felt his lips stretch around the sheer size of Shiro’s member and tried to wet it thoroughly with his tongue.

Shiro tasted like ambrosia. Sweet and luscious. Rich and honeyed.

Keith couldn’t get enough, wanted more, swallowed him down as deep as he could take.

He felt his throat constrict but gathered all his will, stilled for a moment, and took a deep breath through his nose. His eyes flicked up to Shiro just in time to lock gazes with him.

The fire in Shiro’s eyes, the unspoken desire in their depth was enough for Keith to relax his throat and swallow him deeper. Much deeper than he’d ever sucked a cock in before.

It still wasn’t enough to take him all in, considering that Shiro was _ really _ big but Keith used his hand for the part he couldn’t reach.

Keith started at a slow pace, bobbed his head a few times until Shiro was starting to get restless. He even felt Shiro’s cock swell more, although Keith was sure that wasn’t even possible.

The lack of oxygen was slowly getting to him as he felt lightheaded but he didn’t want to stop. He even tried to swallow more of Shiro’s length.

“Shit, Keith— _ hnng _ ! That feels so good… Fuck!” Shiro cursed, panting hard, his chest heaving with every breath he took. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body and even though Keith’s mind felt foggy he thought that Shiro looked gorgeous.

Keith’s mind was still slow to process everything, but the inkling of an idea suddenly popped up in his mind. He languidly slid off of Shiro’s cock with a soft  _ pop _ .

A startled yelp from Shiro sounded through the bedroom as Keith sat up and pulled Shiro’s legs up in a split second. The younger man bent him over, his hands sliding down Shiro’s legs until Keith grabbed him by his hips and yanked him all up in his lap.

Keith felt his own hard cock pressing against the firm flesh of Shiro’s cheeks and he couldn’t keep himself from grinding against him, the feeling of friction just right to soothe his aching desire at least a little. But he was a man on a mission and so he bent Shiro’s legs a little further toward his chest until he was in the right position, his ass right before Keith’s face.

Keith got up on his knees, leaned Shiro’s lower back against his chest for support, and didn’t even hesitate before he buried his face between Shiro’s cheeks. His tongue darted out and licked a wet stripe right across Shiro’s twitching hole. A surprised shout escaped Shiro’s throat right before it turned into the sweetest moan Keith had ever heard before.

It all just led to increasing his own lust, fueling the already bright burning flame in his loins into a full-grown bonfire as he continued to prod and lick eagerly at Shiro’s entrance. His taste was intoxicating, clouding Keith’s mind until everything blanked and there was only one thought left.

Shiro panted and writhed, couldn’t keep still so Keith had to shift and wrap his arms around Shiro’s middle. He kept the big guy in place like that, devouring him as if this was his very last meal, tongue sliding in and out of Shiro’s clenching hole.

The sounds Shiro made were music to Keith’s ears, the most breathtaking melody Keith had ever heard. Soft gasps that turned into moaned curses, hoarse grunts, and low growls of untamed lust.

And all this time, Keith couldn’t take his eyes from the capturing beauty of Shiro’s face as he bit his lower lip several times to keep himself from moaning unabashedly.

The way his face contorted with delight in one moment and the next went completely lax, mouth hanging open, desperately trying to catch his breath.

The way he arched his back as Keith reached his deepest insides, as it must’ve felt very good.

Keith tried to imprint every single detail of it to his memory, wanting to keep these vivid pictures to himself and lock them away in his mind forever.

But he knew that there was more to see, more to hear, and more to  _ feel  _ from Shiro. Keith reached down with one of his hands, cupped Shiro’s face tenderly. He nuzzled into the touch, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. Keith let his fingers slide over his soft skin, over his cheekbones, right before he took the opportunity of Shiro’s parted lips and slipped his fingers past them inside Shiro’s hot mouth.

Shiro sucked them in eagerly, tongue sliding around every single digit while he hummed in pleasure. The sounds he made reverberated through every single fiber of Keith’s body.

They surged through his veins like electricity, set his nerves alight, sparked his own desire to the fullest, and he knew he couldn’t take much more of all that.

Of Shiro and the sounds he made. Of how he moved, of his scent, and of the way he felt.

Keith pulled his fingers out of Shiro’s mouth and leaned back after licking one last time across his twitching hole. Shiro whined as Keith gently let him down in his lap and leaned down to kiss the bigger man. Shiro moaned softly as Keith aligned their members, trapped between both their bodies. He rubbed them together, moved his hips back and forth in languid motions.

It was not enough but at the same time too much. The friction felt just right but also overstimulating. Keith wanted to continue like this, wanted to keep this up the whole night. But at the same time, he wanted more, wanted to discover every single inch of Shiro’s body.

“Fuck…” Keith cursed, accompanied by a low grunt as he snapped his hips forward, felt his cock throb painfully. “I wanna— _ haah _ … wanna fuck you. But… gotta—”

Keith drifted off with his words but as Shiro opened his eyes and his gaze slowly focused on Keith, he must’ve understood anyway. In a weak attempt, he reached out for the small nightstand to his right but they were both lying in the middle of the bed so he couldn’t get anywhere near it.

Keith caught on to that and took things into his own hand. He was surely smaller but he had a better position to reach over, being the one hovering over Shiro.

Keith opened the top drawer, found the bottle of lube, and pulled it out. Now he was the one getting impatient as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers and didn’t waste another second to find Shiro’s twitching hole and circle it with them. Keith hummed low and pleased as he was finally getting to what he’d been craving the whole time since he first had laid his eyes on Shiro that night.

He wanted to bury himself deep inside him, wanted to lose himself in the feeling of having the big guy totally at his mercy.

Without a warning, he let his index slip inside Shiro’s tight heat.

A low, long-drawn moan ripped through the air and Keith felt Shiro shudder underneath him. It washed over Keith like a tidal wave of heat, took him under, and almost drowned him.

He stilled for a second, finger buried inside Shiro to the first knuckle, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of it.

Keith watched Shiro with eyes wide open. He didn’t want to miss a single reaction, not one tiny shift of Shiro’s expression.

And Keith listened carefully. He didn’t want to miss a single sound Shiro made, not the softest little gasp that escaped his parted lips.

As the younger man slowly started to move his finger, watched it slide in and out with ease, Shiro arched his back beautifully and gripped the sheets tightly in both fists.

Keith man took his time, motions slow and teasing as he fingered Shiro. But soon he started to get restless, throwing his head from side to side as he demanded. “More… ‘s not enough.  _ Keith… _ ”

And Keith wasn’t one to deny Shiro his wishes as he added another finger, stretching Shiro’s tight hole a little more. A high-pitched moan escaped his throat and Keith stilled in his actions. The brief thought that he had been too eager, had hurt Shiro ghosted around his head right before Shiro writhed and slurred. “Move, please…  _ So good!” _

His fears being cleared out, Keith did as asked. He leaned down, placed soft kisses all over Shiro’s stomach and chest, everywhere he could reach with his mouth. He even sucked dark hickeys into Shiro’s smooth skin as if to mark him as his.

Shiro hissed as Keith reached down to stroke his leaking cock, threw his head back, and his mouth fell open with a soft gasp. It was one of the most beautiful scenes Keith had ever witnessed, he thought.

The way Shiro was obviously enjoying himself, the sounds he made—they were all Keith’s doing, and he felt pride swell inside him, spreading a pleasant warmth through his whole body.

Keith upped the pace of his thrusts, scissored his fingers, gently spreading Shiro a little. He whined desperately through it all, moaned so sweetly, and his voice was already hoarse as he begged needily for more.

Shiro was trembling as Keith decided to take things further and added a third finger. The big guy shuddered and gasped for air as he suddenly gripped Keith’s thigh harshly.

It was on the verge of being painful but Keith wouldn’t complain then, seeing that Shiro was really into it. Instead, he took the opportunity and grabbed Shiro’s hand.

Keith loosened his tight grip and led his hand to his fully erect cock. He immediately started to stroke himself, fast and desperate, and Keith knew that he wouldn’t last long if he kept up with that pace so he tried to guide Shiro’s motions.

He slowed down, forced Shiro to take things easier as he whispered.

“Easy there, take your time.”

Shiro opened his eyes, clouded gaze slowly focusing on Keith’s. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, the gray of them almost completely swallowed by black. He seemed a little disoriented but soon enough his eyes flicked down to Keith’s lips and he licked his own absentmindedly.

And Keith got the message as he leaned down and their lips crashed together in a sloppy kiss, more teeth than tongue but it just felt so  _ right _ .

Keith felt his cock throb painfully at being neglected but he kept his pace of thrusting his finger in and out of Shiro, the squelching sound of it accompanied by Shiro’s cut-off curses and breathed whimpers. After a few more thrusts, Shiro once again started writhing underneath him, head thrown back onto the mattress, and whining helplessly.

Keith finally decided that he’d tortured Shiro and himself enough. He pulled his fingers out and the crestfallen groan that escaped Shiro’s lips, almost got Keith to regret this decision. He tried to shift through his foggy mind for the small thought that was pressing at the back of his head and kept him from finally burying his aching hard cock in Shiro’s tight heat.

And then it finally clicked.

Keith leaned back and a cold wave of unease washed over him as he remembered that this was their first time and he should probably wear protection. But the problem was that he didn’t have any with him.

And honestly, he wasn’t one to blame because who would’ve thought that he would end up in this situation after all? He felt his cheeks grow hot, embarrassment flooding his chest and spreading through his whole body.

"Fuck,” Keith cursed as he rubbed his neck with one hand. “I uh... don't have a… a condom with me..." he trailed off, hoping that Shiro would somehow manage to catch on through his own lust-filled mind.

Shiro slowly got up and leaned on his elbows. He still seemed a little lightheaded and therefore needed a moment longer to process what Keith had tried to ask. Shiro blinked a few times at him in confusion.

“Uh…” he croaked, blinked once again as his expression suddenly changed into comprehension. And then into something smug, almost taunting as he narrowed his gaze. His lips curled into a dopey, lopsided grin as he purred.

"So, you’re telling me you went to that bar unprepared?”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he eyed Shiro with an incredulous gaze as the big guy continued.

“I didn't expect that from you, since you were all flirty from the beginning. I thought you went there to find your next hook-up."

Shiro was trying to act nonchalantly but the fake smile he was wearing and the way he was staring at Keith with an unmistakable hunger in his dark eyes just couldn’t fool the younger man.

He decided that two could play that game, an impish smirk spreading on his lips.

"Well, I didn't expect  _ you  _ to be there again because what would you want there? You said it yourself that the bar isn’t the best and the drinks were shit,” Keith retorted.

And in the blink of an eye, Shiro’s gaze turned soft and the smile on his lips suddenly seemed very real, fond, and not at all fake anymore. Keith’s heart skipped a dangerous beat, started into overdrive, and his chest suddenly felt too tight, too small for the wave of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm him.

Because it just couldn’t be, he must’ve been imagining things as he reminded himself that this was just a random one-night-stand. That he  _ really  _ shouldn’t read too much into the situation. But then Shiro reached out, his hand gently cupping Keith’s cheek, and his thumb softly caressing his cheekbone.

"I've been thinking about you ever since the first time we met, the first night you came over to talk. You were so stubborn… that really impressed me,” Shiro said.

His voice was far too soft for Keith’s liking, not helping at all to keep this what it was supposed to be. But before Keith could dwell on it for too long, Shiro winked playfully, nodded toward the same nightstand where Keith had grabbed the lube from, and added.

“You’ll find condoms in there, too.”

Keith snapped out of his thoughts and he really didn’t know why, but before he once again reached out for the drawer, he turned his head and placed a soft kiss on Shiro’s palm.

Keith worked himself to full hardness again with a few firm strokes before he fumbled with the package of the condom, and eventually ripped it open. In a matter of seconds and with practised moves, Keith was ready to go.

He shifted a little and grabbed Shiro by his hips, pulled him closer. Keith aligned his cock at Shiro’s hole and stopped for a second. His gaze snapped back to Shiro who was looking at him with a soft smile on his lips. Keith’s heartbeat picked up at that simple but so goddamn effective distraction before he reminded himself of their current situation.

“C-can I…?” Keith croaked, his voice hoarse.

Shiro nodded and that was Keith’s go to gently press the tip of his hard cock inside.

Keith was almost overwhelmed with the feeling of sinking into Shiro’s tight heat. He was captured by the sight of it, spellbound by the filthy, long-drawn moan that escaped Shiro, and echoed through the quiet room.

Shiro let his head fall back on the sheets as Keith stilled for a brief moment. His gaze snapped up to Shiro and the younger man was once again reminded of how beautiful Shiro was, sprawled out in front of him.

Shiro opened his eyes as if he’d already been waiting for Keith to finally look at him. His gaze was dark, clouded with want as he spoke.

_ “Keith…” _

It was a needy whisper. An urgent request. A desperate plea.

And Keith knew, there was only one right answer to Shiro’s desires.

The younger man took a deep breath.

With a powerful thrust, he pushed himself all the way in and bottomed out. He let out a guttural, long-drawn moan as he closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of finally being inside Shiro. The tight heat engulfing his throbbing cock was almost too much.

Shiro clenched around him and it sent sparks flying through his body, made Keith shudder with a wave of lust washing over him. He tried to concentrate but it was impossible.

Beads of sweat trickled down his temples and he was on the verge of everything getting too much as Shiro started to twitch and clench around him, getting more and more impatient.

“Keith… You gott— _ haaaah… _ y-you gotta start moving… or—fuck! Please,  _ please… _ ” Shiro begged, his voice raw and breathless, the sexiest sound Keith had ever heard in his entire life.

HIs gaze snapped up at Shiro. Keith took in the sight of his face twisted with want, his eyes staring right back at him.

And Keith thought to himself, how lucky of a man he was to be able to see Shiro’s beautiful face in a moment like that as he leaned down, placed a soft peck on his plump lips, and whispered.

_ “I got you.” _

Keith started with deliberately slow thrusts. The feeling was overwhelming, better than anything Keith had ever felt.

Keeping the slow pace, Keith watched Shiro’s face contort with lust, his eyebrows knit, and then again his face go lax.

Keith was fascinated by every single reaction on this perfect man’s face. And it was all his doing, the younger man thought.

He felt his chest swell with pride as he placed another soft kiss on Shiro’s pink lips, sucked gently on the lower, and leaned back again. The sight of himself sliding in and out of Shiro’s tight hole was captivating, making him grow impossibly harder.

“Fuck! You’re so tight, Shiro... “ Keith groaned.

He upped the pace of his thrusts, getting impatient himself, getting lost in the feeling of it. It felt  _ so _ good that Keith breathed out a low moan and let his head fall back with his eyes closed. His head was spinning, felt high from all the intoxicating sounds they both were making.

He felt high from the musky smell of sex in the air and the feeling of electricity that shot through his body with each deep thrust, every time he bottomed out, and Shiro’s punched out moans ripped through the room.

Keith opened his eyes and was met with his own clouded gaze, staring right back at him. He was confused for a second, wondered if this was all just a dream and that he was watching himself fuck Shiro from above.

But then his mind suddenly cleared up and he remembered the mirror on the ceiling.

Keith had totally forgotten about it and was now marveling at the sight of Shiro laying right before him, eyes closed, face twisted in pleasure. Keith’s thrusts slowed down, almost coming to a halt.

Shiro whined at the sudden change of pace, writhing desperately underneath Keith until his eyes snapped open with a frustrated groan. His gaze immediately zeroed in on Keith’s in the mirror above them.

The faint pink blush on Shiro’s cheeks flared up a bright red as he stared back at Keith, mouth hanging open, lower lip bitten red and shiny with spit.

A lopsided smirk appeared on Keith’s lips before he tore his gaze away from the breathtaking sight above him. He licked a wet stripe from Shiro’s collarbone all the way up to the spot underneath his ear, felt him shudder. Keith sucked his earlobe into his mouth before he bit down gently on it, coaxing a surprised cry from Shiro’s lips.

“Let’s change positions, big boy. I want to see you in that mirror of yours.”

Keith’s voice was a mere whisper, husky and low.

“And I want  _ you  _ to enjoy that view, too.”

Shiro shivered hard and his skin puckered as a lewd sound escaped his throat at Keith’s words. He leaned back, pulled out slowly, and watched Shiro’s gaping hole clench around nothing as he whimpered softly at the loss.

“Sit up for me, baby. I want you to ride me backwards,” Keith panted.

Shiro still seemed a little drowsy but did as he was told. He got up and turned around, brought himself in position.

Keith pumped his length with a few firm strokes before he led Shiro to lower himself onto Keith’s cock. He pushed inside with ease, slow and deliberately, coaxing breathless gasps and soft groans from Shiro.

The moment Keith bottomed out, they both moaned loud in unison and he stilled for a brief moment before he continued where he left off with slow and deep thrusts.

Keith’s breath hitched as he looked back up into the mirror. 

The sight of Shiro leaning back, his full body on display with his hands resting on Keith’s chest. The way he tipped his head back and his mouth fell open. The way Shiro’s face twisted with arousal and he knit his eyebrows. And the way he bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from moaning out loud.

It all just fueled the fire in Keith’s gut, let it spread through his whole body until he felt the heat in every fiber.

“Open your eyes, baby. Look at how beautiful you are,” Keith rasped right into Shiro’s ear.

He shivered slightly as his eyes snapped open and stared right back at Keith. Shiro whined softly, the faint blush on his face getting darker.

Keith snapped his hips up with a powerful, deep thrust and he could watch Shiro’s eyes flutter closed as he cried out loud.

“Fuuck, Keith! Yes,  _ haah—harder _ … r-right  _ ther—hnng…” _

A satisfied smile appeared on Keith’s face as he grabbed Shiro firmer by his hips, fingers digging deep into the soft flesh there. It would certainly leave some bruises but Keith couldn’t care less at that moment as he upped the pace of his thrusts and pounded hard into the bigger man.

It was quite a sight to watch. Shiro bouncing on top of him, meeting Keith’s thrusts with a fervor that consumed him fully, and made him want to see Shiro come undone.

Shiro’s cock was bouncing up and down with each move, slapping against his toned stomach while his punched out moans filled the room.

“You’re so… fucking— _ shit… _ gorgeous, Shiro… y-you— _ haah, _ you drive me  _ crazy.” _

Keith felt the tension inside him growing with each thrust and he knew that he was getting closer to the edge. He got up into a half-sitting position as he let go of Shiro with one hand and leaned back on it. Reaching around with his other hand, Keith closed it around Shiro’s hard cock to stroke him with firm moves.

Keith let his gaze wander over Shiro’s breathtaking body in the mirror, over his skin covered in sweat and glistening in the dim light of the bedroom. Keith was entranced by the way the muscles in Shiro’s thighs shifted every time he lifted and lowered himself on Keith’s cock, how his chest heaved with every ragged breath he took.

“Keith… Kei— _ fuck! _ Mmh, ‘m close,  _ so close…” _ Shiro slurred, clearly on the verge of coming undone.

And Keith was there. More than ready to watch Shiro lose his mind, to scream his name in pleasure.

Keith gathered all his strength and concentrated only on Shiro, denying himself his own orgasm. He didn’t want to miss a single moment of what was to come.

Shiro finally screamed out loud and shivered violently as came undone.

“Haah! Fuuuck— _ Keith…” _

Shiro’s cock pulsed intensely as he covered his stomach and chest with thick spurts of come.

Keith just couldn’t tear his gaze away from the scene; the panting mess Shiro was, still riding his cock. With his mouth wide open, Shiro’s head lolled back, and his face twisted with delight as he reveled in the feeling of his climax while Keith was still pounding into him with fervor.

Keith even upped the pace a little more, hips snapping up relentlessly. He thrust into Shiro’s tight heat in earnest, now chasing his own release.

Keith felt the familiar clenching deep inside his gut just seconds before he tipped over and came harder than he’d ever done before with a loud curse.

His cock throbbed violently inside Shiro as he pumped his release out. Keith thought that nothing could feel any better but then Shiro clenched hard around him and the sensation of his orgasm felt superior.

“Fuck,  _ shit—hnng… _ Shiro!” Keith groaned as he rode out the last waves of his high.

He let himself fall back on the sheets, panting heavily until his thrusts slowed down to a halt, and Shiro collapsed on top of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as they both slowly calmed down, breaths coming out ragged.

Keith let his hands roam over Shiro’s arms while placing gentle kisses on his shoulder and neck. The younger man glanced up into the mirror, eyes searching for Shiro’s. His lidded gaze was already trained on Keith, face relaxed with a dopey smile on his lips.

Keith still felt lightheaded, almost high as he returned it, placed another soft kiss on Shiro’s shoulder, and felt him shiver slightly at the touch. The silence between them felt pleasant, serene and the small hope of spending more moments with Shiro like this suddenly took over Keith’s mind.

But he knew that his hopes were to no avail as he reminded himself of how he’d gotten into that situation in the first place.

“I hope I’m not... crushing you,” Shiro whispered hesitantly, as if afraid to ruin the mood.

Keith chuckled low, at which his soft cock slipped out of Shiro. It sent an electrifying shiver through Keith’s body and he hummed low at that.

“Mmh, I’m good. But we should probably clean up,” Keith murmured.

The look on Shiro’s face was hard to read as he stared back at him in the mirror on the ceiling.

Keith didn’t know what to do. Or what to say. He felt so lost.

On one side, he knew from the beginning that this encounter was supposed to be for fun only, considering that they both didn’t even know each other. But a small piece in his chest, somewhere deep inside, hidden where no one else could see it—hoped for Shiro to say something.

To simply tell him to stay.

But as time went by and neither of them dared to say a word, simply staring at each other in the mirror, Keith finally gave into the dread that’s been haunting him for the last minutes.

At the moment he placed another gentle kiss on Shiro’s neck, his low voice sounded quietly through the bedroom.

“Stay the night?”

Three simple words.

Words that were so plain but held so much meaning. Keith froze with his lips pressed against Shiro’s soft skin. He tried to concentrate, the loud thumping of his heart making it hard. His skin tingled where Shiro’s warm body was pressed against him and a fresh surge of adrenaline coursed through his veins as Keith weighed out his options.

Should he stay and risk putting too much meaning into the whole situation?

Should he risk falling for this gorgeous man, who most likely was only hoping for another round of meaningless fun?

Or should Keith be responsible and leave before the damage would be irreversible?

_ “Please…” _

Eyebrows furrowed, a silent plea in his eyes, Shiro literally begged him to stay. And Keith knew, there was only one right answer to give.

_ “Okay.” _

Consequences be damned.

Keith could get over a silly little crush. He’d done it before. No big deal. Go big or go home. And Keith  _ definitely  _ decided to go big.

“Then how about we take a shower together, so we can get rid of that sticky mess we made and then order some takeaway?” Keith suggested, hands eagerly stroking over Shiro’s body, and lips leaving a wet trail of gentle kisses along his neck.

“Mmh sounds good. I can help clean you up where it’s hard to reach,” Shiro hummed in response and a soft chuckle escaped Keith at Shiro’s cocky suggestion.

“Yea, I guess I’d need some help with that.”

Shiro carefully moved down from Keith’s chest and turned around until he was hovering right above the younger man. Keith was once again reminded of how big and muscled Shiro actually was and the thrilling feeling of him looming above him sent a pleasant shiver down Keith’s spine.

Shiro’s gaze was unreadable, eyes fixed on Keith’s, searching for whatever he was looking for. It felt like Shiro was staring right into Keith’s soul, like he could read Keith’s deepest thoughts. He was pinned to the spot, unable to say or do anything other than stare back into a sea of liquid steel.

“God, you’re so beautiful. So fucking  _ gorgeous,” _ Shiro rumbled low right before he surged down and captured Keith’s lips in a passionate kiss.

And Keith drank it all up like a starving man. He returned the kiss with the same fervor and as Shiro slowly pulled back to get up, Keith chased after his lips, desperate for more.

Keith knew he’d fallen for the big guy.

He knew it even before they reached the shower and he ended up with his back pressed against the bathroom tiles, Shiro pounding relentlessly into him, and mumbling Keith’s name in ecstasy like a mantra, 

After their shower and devouring the takeaway they’d ordered, they both settled in Shiro’s huge bed, cuddled against each other.

The younger man was tucked into Shiro's side, cheek resting on his sturdy chest. Keith breathed in Shiro’s fresh scent as he felt the heavy blanket of slumber gently fall over him.

He felt incredibly unwound and safe in Shiro’s arms. Like it was always meant to be. Like this was the place he belonged to.

Keith simply smiled happily against Shiro’s skin as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

*********

Keith woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and spicy cinnamon. He turned around and sprawled on the huge bed, stretched himself with a soft groan. The silky sheets slipped over his skin like a gentle lover’s touch and he shivered slightly at it.

He listened carefully, the loft apartment being suspiciously quiet. As minutes passed and Keith still didn’t hear any sign of Shiro being around, he finally let the cold and heavy feeling of disappointment wash over him before he decided to get out of bed.

With soft steps, only in his boxers, he padded around the huge apartment until he found the kitchen. He spotted a coffee to go on the big counter and a cinnamon bun on a white plate beside it. A small letter was resting next to them.

Keith sighed defeatedly and his shoulders sagged as he made his way over to the counter, knowing exactly what to expect from the letter waiting for him.

Why did he think that this would turn out differently in the beginning? Wasn’t it always the same with one-night-stands?

Have fun. Don’t get attached. Leave as soon as possible.

Yes, leaving would’ve probably been the better choice the night before as Shiro had asked him if he’d like to stay.

Keith should’ve simply said no. Should’ve left. Should’ve thought of the consequences instead of shoving them aside.

But here he was, head hung low, standing in front of the goddamn counter, staring at the coffee, the bun, and the letter.

The white of the paper was practically screaming at him, taunting him to read whatever heart-shattering words Shiro had come up with to throw him out of his apartment. Keith grunted displeased and simply went for it, snatched the letter from the cold, smooth surface, and began to read.

Even Shiro’s handwriting was impeccable, beautifully cursive letters, words too pretty to make Keith feel so miserable.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he finally concentrated on Shiro’s words, determined to face his doom.

*********

Keith opened the door to the bar, neck and face tucked into his scarf. The weather had been chilly lately, considering that winter was finally coming. He shook off the cold before fully stepping inside and letting his gaze roam around the tables.

Before he could spot who he was searching for, he felt a hand grab his shoulder firmly. He turned around and was met with Matt’s wide smile.

“Dude! You’re  _ once again _ the last one to show up,” he taunted but Keith just chuckled low in response before they both made their way to the table their friends were already sitting at.

“Well, if a  _ certain someone _ wouldn’t have asked me for a  _ special favor _ , I would’ve been here much earlier,” Keith retorted with a snort.

He stopped right behind Hunk, who turned around and greeted him with a warm smile.

“Hey, buddy! Glad you finally made it.”

Keith smiled happily and waved in greeting at everyone before his gaze fell on the person sitting right across the table.

His gray eyes were sparkling with a fondness Keith still hadn’t gotten used to these last weeks. He felt his smile grow impossibly wider as his chest constricted in the familiar way it always did whenever he looked at said person.

Keith slowly made his way around the table, walked past their friends, and stopped beside Lance. Keith leaned down and shoved the  _ ‘special favor’ _ gently into his friend’s chest. Lance’s face went lax, plain horror settling on his features as his cheeks flared up a bright red.

“You got this, buddy,” Keith whispered.

He grabbed one of Lance’s shoulders and squeezed it once with a lopsided grin on his lips.

Keith then turned around, wrapped Allura in a tight hug. He placed a soft peck on her hair before he leaned back again and winked playfully. She just looked at him, completely dumbfounded as he continued his way to the last empty seat around the table.

Keith felt excitement fluttering in his chest the closer he came. He stopped in front of the empty chair, eyes trained on the breathtaking man sitting beside it.

“Is this place taken, or…?” Keith smirked, and the raised eyebrow he got in response sent his heart into overdrive, the simple gesture making him feel weak in his knees. A low chuckle escaped the big guy.

“Well, actually… It’s taken, yea. I’m waiting for my boyfriend to finally arrive but he’s taking a bit longer as it seems,” Shiro answered playfully, a heart-stopping smirk on his lips. Keith wanted nothing more than to kiss it away at that moment.

But two could play this game.

“Hm, he must be an  _ awful  _ boyfriend if he keeps you waiting,” Keith declared, eyebrows knitted in faked disapproval before he continued, “I mean, look at you!  _ I _ , for example, wouldn’t  _ dare _ to let you wait, if you were  _ my _ boyfriend.”

Shiro was trying hard to hold back a fit of laughter as he pressed his lips together and took a deep breath before he suggested. “I totally agree with you. Then how about  _ you  _ be my boyfriend instead?”

Keith’s smile grew wider.

“I’m afraid but I have to reject your offer. I already have the most gorgeous and perfect boyfriend one can ask for.”

This time, Shiro couldn’t suppress the fit of laughter that escaped him. And Keith was there, took the last two steps toward Shiro, leaned down, and captured his lips in a soft, longing kiss.

As Keith pulled back again, his eyes immediately found Shiro’s. His smile grew wider, softer, and Keith could make out every little emotion in the depths of his boyfriend’s gray eyes.

Fondness, passion, and unbridled love.

The same feelings that flooded Keith’s chest, every time he thought of Shiro. The same emotions that made his chest feel too tight. It was everything Keith had ever wanted. Everything he’d ever needed.

And back then, as they first met, Keith never imagined that one day he would finally be able to share these emotions with the seemingly aloof, buff guy. But here he was as he cradled Shiro’s face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s delicate lips before he whispered.

“I love you, you dork.”

Shiro chuckled low, gray eyes sparkling with joy and  _ love _ as he answered.

“I love you, too.”

Foreheads pressed together, they reveled in their own private bubble for a moment longer before Keith pulled back and took a seat.

It was about time to let the bomb blow up.

“Lance, you finally gonna propose now or what?”

Shouts and laughs erupted from their table, Lance and Allura sitting there, looking around awkwardly with red faces and shocked expressions. Lance shot Keith a murderous gaze before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

He got up from his chair only to drop down to one knee. With the encouragement of his friends, he eventually asked Allura The Question.

As Keith watched happy tears stream down her face before she nodded frantically and choked out a heartfelt “Yes!”, he felt so overwhelmingly happy.

Lance carefully slipped the ring over Allura’s finger, both their hands shaking from excitement and nervousness. They finally wrapped each other in a tight hug and kissed to seal their newly formed bond.

And as Keith’s gaze fell on his own hand, fingers gently intertwined with Shiro’s, he thought that a ring would definitely suit Shiro, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a kudos and a comment! That would mean the world to me!! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
